


Here Comes the Sun

by Danagirl623



Series: SuperHero Bingo [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Break Up, DC Comics References, F/M, Light Crossover, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Stony is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: This is another square on my SuperHero Love Bingo
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SuperHero Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556446
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Here Comes the Sun

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
>    
> 

James Rhodes shook his head at his best friend, chewing his lip. He had just listened to a twenty minute monologue on why leaving the mother of his child was a bad idea. 

“The old man **never** walked out on Mom so I can’t do it to Pep. She deserves a good life.”

“She’s not stupid, Tone. She knows that you’re in love with Rogers-“

Tony guffawed loudly in his friend’s face, shaking the screwdriver he was holding at Rhodey. “Captain Steven Rogers? The traitor that wouldn’t sign the accords? The one who said “we’d lose together”? That Rogers?” 

“Tony, stop-“

“No, Rhodey, you stop! Rogers-“ Tony sniffed deeply, before he turned back to the bot in front of him. “He made his choice. He wants to be Captain America and what’s left of the avengers, then that’s on him.”

Rhodey shook his head, before he placed a glossy news magazine down on the workbench. “Steve’s crazy for you. If you don’t believe me, just read this.” 

  
  


_Captain Steve Rogers : Modern Hero for Modern Times_

_By Iris West_

**_Steven Grant Rogers, Captain America of the Avengers, is a study of contradictions. He’s tall and handsome, but also shy and endearing at the same time. He will correct you gently when you misspeak, but when you compliment him, he blushes like a virgin. He knows how to intimidate, but usually too busy being helpful to do so._ **

**_I recently spent some time with him in Avengers Tower. Steve, as he insisted I call him, took me on a tour, and filled me in on some of the construction currently going on in the tower. We were stopped frequently, to discuss Avengers matters with other members of his team._ **

**_As we strolled, I asked him what his favorite part of living in the modern age was. He paused, and smiled before he replied, “It’s safe to love who you want. There’s no more of these ‘fox hole brides.’ It’s two people in love being able to wed legally and live together. If that had been legal when I was a boy, my life would have turned out differently.”_ **

**_“Care to elaborate?” I asked, pausing to look at the newly installed Zen Garden where Bruce Banner and Natasha Romanoff were currently._ **

**_“For men like myself to live in a time where it’s safe to be who I am, it’s everything I used to dream about.”_ **

**_“By coming out, Steve, you just broke half the population’s hearts.”_ **

**_“There’s more to being an Avenger than just protecting the nation against threats.”_ ** **_  
  
_**

Tony threw the newspaper to the side in disgust. “I have no time for Rogers.”

Rhodey picked up the paper and read the part he wanted Tony to hear, “The reporter asks if Steve is dating anyone, and he replied, “No, there’s no special fella in my life right now. I was too much of a moron to think before I act. What he was saying was reasonable, I’m just too stubborn sometimes.” He’s talking about you!” 

Tony smacked the newspaper out of Rhodey’s hand. “Why are you reading this garbage? Don’t you have a Stark Tablet somewhere to filter out nonsense for you?” 

A clattering of high heels on the smooth floor alerted them to Pepper’s presence. “Hello James,” she greeted him, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “Tony,” she nodded curtly. “Some of the avengers are releasing statements in support of Captain Rogers. What would you like yours to say?”

“Pep-” Tony started, then glanced at her. “Just whatever you think is best.”

She nodded, tapping away on her Stark Tablet. “So, should I mention the teen crush or not?”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Tony said, the color draining from his cheeks, trying to snatch the Stark Tablet out of Pepper’s hands.

“Oh, no you don’t, Mr. Stark,” Pepper said, stepping backwards.

“Shouldn’t you be resting or something?” Tony snapped. “Also, stop calling me ‘Mr. Stark.’ We have sex, Pep.”

“Rhodey, I need to talk to my boss.” 

Rhodey nodded, leaned in to kiss Pepper goodbye, and touched Tony’s shoulder gently before he left. Pepper pulled a chair out, and plopped down in it. “Tony, I love you.”

“I love you too! I’m so jazzed about this kid, too.”

“Tony, we need to break up.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony asked, as he scratched his head with the screwdriver.

“Being your girlfriend is-was great, but I’m going to be a mom. I need someone who isn’t trying to kill themselves all-”

“I haven’t tried to kill myself in nearly seventy-two hours!” 

“Tony, I’m dedicated to raising this baby with you, but I can’t be your girlfriend.”

“Be my wife, instead.” 

“Tony, no.” Pepper shook her head. “I’ve already removed my things from your quarters-”

“Pep, what do you mean you’ve ‘removed my things’ Quarters? Pep!”

“Tony, you should go back to Avengers Towers and make up with Cap.”

“Why should I do that?”

“Because it’s obvious you love him.” 

Tony scoffed, and turned back to his bot. “You can’t just decide who I’m in love with.”

“Tony,” Pepper said, softly. She stood up, and leaned over to kiss the top of his head. “I suggest you reach out to Captain Rogers before something terrible happens and you don’t have the chance anymore.” 

The words hung in the air long after Pepper disappeared to where ever she came from. Tony could practically see the words illuminated in the air. He had pulled the battered old flip phone out, and stared at it. 

Before he could really think about it, he picked up the cell phone and dialed the only number saved in it. 

“”Cap! Hey! Congratulations, man. I saw your article,” Tony rambled off as if they just spoke yesterday. He said as if the years hadn’t come between them. He pretended to have an ease he didn’t feel because this was _Cap_ and he had always had Tony’s back. 

“Tone! This is a surprise and a half.”

“Do you want to eat? I haven’t eaten since yesterday sometime.”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“Great, I’ll send a car around.”

“Why don’t you just come here and I’ll cook for you?” Steve asked, idly.

“Alright, why don’t you start cooking. I’ll leave now,” Tony said, hanging up his phone, leaving the workshop. 

  
  


A few hours later, Tony Stark dressed in his best suit landed on the roof of Avengers’ Tower. He stepped out of the helicopter, and made his way into the building. He pressed the button that read SR/BB once he was in the elevator. Nervously, he pressed each of his fingers to his thumb and counted by threes. 

When the door swung open, he made his way to Steve’s part of the floor. He knocked on the door, and waited. Steve opened the door with a dishtowel tossed over his shoulder. Tony gasped quietly, and stared at the man in front of him. Tony reached out to touch his cheek, but directed his hand to Steve’s expensive chest to pat it. 

“Hello, Tony.”

“This was a mistake.” 

“No, no it wasn’t. Come in, please,” Steve said in a soft, low voice as he stepped aside. Tony ducked in and around him, but didn’t go far in the door. 

“Pep said I should come have dinner with you, and she dumped me… Something about America’s poster boy being in love with me, which is crazy. I mean he did say we’d lose together, then he abandoned me.” 

“Please, come sit down. Let’s talk,” Steve said, motioning towards the kitchen table. Tony barely glanced over, noting that it looked like Steve’s home growing up. Bucky had been correct about that.

“I have one question for you,” Tony said, taking a step closer. Steve nodded, but didn’t retreat. “How’s your shield working out for you?”

Steve didn’t say anything, he just leaned in and captured Tony’s lips with his. Universes were born, grew, and dissolved. “Please, let’s talk this out, Tony,” Steve said in a soft, begging tone. 

“Yeah, we can do that, but first I think you said you’d cook for me.” 

  
  
  


_Tony Stark : Out of his Dad’s Shadow_

_By Iris West_

Tony Stark shook out the newspaper in his hands, and laughed. “Hey, Rogers, I’m out of my Dad’s shadow.”

Stever Rogers came out of the bathroom in a bathrobe. “I never thought you were in his shadow. You are always so much larger than life.” Steve came over, and leaned down to kiss Tony ‘good morning.’

Tony smiled up at Steve, and pulled him back for another kiss. “You should know all about my dad.”

“You need toothpaste,” Steve said, as he helped himself to a cup of coffee. He slid into the seat across from Tony. “What else does Ms. West say?”

“Oh, she calls me brilliant-”

“Read me her words.”

**_Tony Stark is a study of contradictions. He’s brilliant, but moody. He’s short, but powerful. He’s rich, but will spend money at a drop of a hat._ **

**_Case in point, his fellow Avenger, Steve Rogers, just mounted a ‘Good Will’ trip to Wakanda and Tony insisted that he pay for it._ **

“Very kind of Ms. West to leave out how we were only going to drop Bucky off and screw like bunnies,” Steve smiled at his boyfriend.

“She is the kindest reporter I never slept with.” 

**_Life in the Avengers Tower has recently had a huge shake up when Tony Stark moved back in after Ms. Pepper Potts leaving him. The rumors that she was pregnant have been confirmed false, but don’t weep for our Playboy Billionaire._ **

**_“Cap and I are a thing until he gets bored of me. That’s a joke, Ms. West… I’m dating my childhood crush. How could my life be any better?”_ **


End file.
